Celebrity Regret
by Merodine Vii
Summary: SeeU meninggal akibat kecelakaan dan dihadapkan pada beberapa kejadian yang membuatnya ingat akan dosa-dosanya dulu. /"Kaito, maafkan kata-kataku sebelumnya. Aku mau jujur. Aku menyayangimu."/ Warning: OOC, typo, lime, dll. RnR?


**Merodine Vii Presented,**

_"Celebrity Regret"_

**Warning:**

OOC, slight Lime, AU, abal, gaje, typo (maybe), dll.

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid isn't mine, it's Yamaha and Crypton Media Future.

* * *

><p><strong>SeeU P.O.V.<strong>

Aku duduk diam sendiri, menatap hiruk-pikuk kota yang padat. Masih tidak terpikir olehku, kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi.

Aku memutar bola mataku ke segala arah, mengira-ngira siapa yang akan datang kepadaku. Satu, dua, tiga, beberapa jam ku terus diam dalam penantian. Kenapa tak ada yang datang?

Sigh... Aku rasa aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Siapa tahu, aku akan menemukan apa yang aku cari ku tengah jalan nanti. Yup. Aku melompat turun dari atas dinding yang aku duduki dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Gedung ini adalah gedung tempat aku biasa melakukan pemotretan.

"Dasar model nakal. Ah ah ah..." Aku mendengar suara desahan dari sebuah ruangan yang tertutup. Ku coba buka, tapi tanganku bahkan tak lagi bisa menggenggam gagang pintu itu. Akhirnya, ku putuskan untuk masuk dengan cara yang agak kurang masuk akal, yaitu menembus dinding. Tapi, berhasil!

Ternyata, itu adalah direktur di perusahaan manajemen ini, Gakupo Kamui. Dan yang sedang bersamanya adalah model wanita yang merupakan temanku, Megpoid Gumi. Mereka tengah melakukan oral seks. Bukan hal yang baru bagi diriku, karena aku pun sering melakukannya. Melihat pemandangan itu, aku merasa sesak. Betapa banyak dosa yang ku perbuat selama hidupku?

"Ah ah..." Gakupo mengeluarkan cairannya di mulut Gumi tanpa belas kasihan. Aku agak kesal melihat Gakupo seenaknya saja begitu. Aku kenal jelas Gumi. Dia bukanlah gadis yang mau mendapatkan semua keinginannya dengan menghalalkan segala cara. Ini pasti akal-akalan Gakupo.

"A-Aku sudah melakukan yang kau mau... Uhuk, uhuk," Gumi mengatakannya sampai terbatuk-batuk dan kini memasang wajah memelas. "Sekarang... Tolong, jangan kau sebarkan foto itu." Rintih Gumi. Hm... Foto? Foto apa ya, kira-kira?

Gakupo merogoh sakunya, dan menunjukan sebuah foto Gumi yang sedang berciuman mesra dengan aktor pendatang baru, Utatane Piko. Astaga... Jadi, ternyata Gumi juga... Eh, nggak deh. Gumi 'kan melakukannya dengan orang yang ia cintai, jadi wajar saja. Benar saja dugaanku, ini pasti akal-akalan si Gakupo brengsek itu. Ck.

"Kau kira, hanya dengan itu aku akan membebaskanmu, hah?" Gakupo memojokkan tubuh Gumi yang lebih mungil darinya ke dinding dan mulai menjelajahi daerah sensitif Gumi.

"Tolong... Jangan..." Rintih Gumi ketakutan. Aku ingat jelas, Gumi masih perawan begitu aku menanyainya. Padahal, aku sendiri ingat jelas, saat itu aku melepas keperawananku untuk Gakupo agar aku bisa lolos seleksi modeling. Gumi wanita yang baik. Dia berhak sesuatu yang lebih baik.

Gakupo melemparkan foto itu seraya membuka satu per satu kancing baju yang Gumi kenakan. Aku berjalan, mendekati ke arah foto tersebut dan mengambil foto itu. Benar-benar kasihan Gumi...

Tunggu! A-Aku menyentuh foto ini? ! ... Benar, aku bisa menyentuhnya. Kalau begitu, aku bisa menolong Gumi. Aku menyentuh pundak Gakupo dan ia pun menoleh padaku. Aku merobek foto tersebut, tepat di hadapan matanya. Pupil matanya langsung mengecil dan wajahnya memucat. Gakupo pun berteriak, "H-Hantu!", lalu kabur dari ruangan itu dengan ketakutan.

Kini, aku menatap ke arah Gumi yang tengah menatap sosokku tak percaya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal begitu melihatku. Gumi bertanya padaku, "B-Benarkah itu kamu, SeeU?"

"Iya, ini aku." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Gumi mencoba menyentuh pipiku, tapi tak lagi dapat ia sentuh diriku.

"Kenapa kau... Bisa?" Gumi masih bertanya-tanya. Ingin rasanya airmataku tumpah begitu tahu aku tak dapat lagi saling menyentuh dengan sahabat terbaikku seumur hidup.

"Lain kali, hati-hati ya, Gumi. Kau sahabat terbaikku. Aku kenal jelas, kau wanita baik-baik. Kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari ini. Selamat tinggal, Gumi." Aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Kini, nampaknya sudah tak lagi sosokku tertangkap oleh iris mata Gumi. Dia terduduk lemas di lantai dan menangis. Aku ingin sekali ikut duduk dan menemaninya, tapi, ini bukan lagi tempatku.

Karena terlalu menyakitkan melihat Gumi yang kini tengah menangis, aku keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuruni anak tangga kembali. Aku melihat-lihat seluruh kawan-kawanku yang kini tak lagi bisa melihatku. Mereka semua juga tampak muram. Mungkin, setelah kehilangan diriku. Tapi, ayolah, siapa yang akan merindukan selebriti yang sering menyuap, mencari sensasi, bahkan berhubungan seks dengan direktur hanya untuk meningkatkan popularitas.

Lagi-lagi, aku mendengar sebuah percakapan di ruang staff. Aku pun masuk ke ruangan itu dan menemukan Hiyama Kiyoteru, staaf personalia, sedang bersama Akaito Hion.

"Loloskan dia, atau biaya operasi orangtuamu akan ku hentikan. Jadi, orangtuamu akan mati meninggalkanmu. Bagaimana?" Ucap Akaito.

"T-Tapi... M-Meiko itu,"

"Kau meragukan potensi Meiko, hah? ! Kau hanya seorang staff, dan aku bisa membunuh orangtuamu kapan saja! Mengerti? !" Akaito membentak Kiyo.

"B-Baiklah, aku akan usahakan..." Kiyoteru menjawabnya dengan lemas. Akaito tersenyum licik dan mendorong tubuh Kiyoteru sampai jatuh duduk, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ah, aku ingat! Orangtua Kiyoteru memang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit akibat penyakit gagal ginjal yang menderitanya. Kiyo pernah bercerita padaku, Akaito sukarela membantu Kiyo membayar biaya perawatan orangtuanya. Cih, sukarela apanya? Akaito ternyata cuma mau menjadikan itu ancaman balik bagi Kiyo untuk meloloskan Meiko dari seleksi modelling.

"Aku harus bagaimana ini... Jika posisi itu diambil Meiko, maka Kaai Yuki akan gagal... Padahal, jelas sekali siapa yang lebih baik..." Gumam Kiyoteru dengan raut wajah yang nampak stres. Kaai Yuki... Oh, si model cilik itu. Iya, aku setuju dengan Kiyo, Kaai Yuki memang lebih berbakat daripada Meiko. Huh... Seandainya saja aku bisa membantu Kiyo. Aku ingat, dulu Kiyo seringkali menasihati aku, mengingatkan aku untuk menggunakan cara bersih dalam berkarir. Tapi, hahaha, aku tak pernah mendengarkannya serius. Bodohnya aku.

Aku pergi keluar dari ruangan itu dan menemukan Akaito tengah bersama Meiko. Cih, dua pasangan licik itu. Hm... Bagaimana kalau aku isengin mereka berdua? Hitung-hitung, ini juga menjadi balas budiku kepada Kiyoteru. Ok!

Aku berjalan mendekati Akaito yang tengah ngobrol dengan Meiko. Untungnya, mereka berdua dalam posisi berdiri, jadi aku mudah untuk mengambil dompet mereka. Tanpa ku sangka, lagi-lagi aku dapat menyentuh objek lain! Aku ambil saja masing-masing kartu ATM mereka dan bergegas menuju ke ATM. Bodohnya, mereka juga meletakan pin ATMnya di tempat yang sama. Aku langsung tarik tunai sejumlah uang dari rekening Akaito dan Meiko, lalu mengembalikan dua kartu ATM tersebut ke pemilik masing-masing, sementara uangnya aku sembunyikan di tas. Kini, aku berjalan menuju rumah sakit tempat orangtua Kiyo dirawat.

Aku menuju ke loket dan penjaga loket terkejut melihatku. Lagi-lagi aku bisa terlihat, hm? Tepat waktu sekali. Aku pun tersenyum ramah pada penjaga loket itu dan berkata, "Selamat siang."

"S-Selamat siang. B-Bukankah anda... Nona SeeU yang m-meninggal pagi ini?" Tanya penjaga loket itu. Aku menggeleng.

"Bukan. Mungkin, kebetulan kami mirip." Jawabku, berusaha untuk tidak mencurigakan. Aku pun segera mengambil uang yang tadi aku tarik di rekening Kaito dan Meiko, lalu menyerahkannya pada penjaga loket. "Aku mau membayarkan seluruh uang ini untuk biaya perawatan orangtua Kiyoteru."

Petugas itu sungguh tidak percaya melihat jumlah uang yang ku berikan. Aku sendiri pun sebenarnya agak kaget melihat jumlah uang itu. Jujur, tadi aku hanya menyisakan masing-masing seratus ribu rupiah di rekening mereka. Hahaha...

"B-Baiklah... Dengan Ibu siapa saat ini saya berbicara?" Tanya perawat itu.

"Nona Meiko." Jawabku. This gonna be a big surprise! Hahaha...

"Baiklah. Terimakasih." Ucap perawat itu. Aku pun tersenyum dan pergi dari loket itu. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat penjaga loket tadi melongok ke arahku dengan wajah pucat. Oh, rupanya aku jadi tidak terlihat lagi sekarang? Bagus, deh.

Aku mulai penasaran dengan diriku. Aku sudah meninggal dan kini aku hanyalah makhluk tak berwujud. Lalu, kenapa aku bisa melakukan semuanya ini? Sigh... Aku tak mengerti.

"Kita hanya butuh berpura-pura pacaran sedikit lagi. Setelah itu, barulah kita putus."

Wait, aku mengenal suara itu! Ah, rupanya saat ini aku berdiri di depan Kagamine Len dan Furukawa Miki. Sedang apa mereka disini? Lalu, apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ok, setahu aku, mereka main di drama serial yang sama dan diceritakan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Jangan-jangan... Mereka berpacaran hanya untuk meningkatkan jumlah penggemar drama serial mereka? Oh my gosh... Tapi, jujur, aku juga pernah berpacaran dengan seorang aktor yang bermain di drama serial yang sama denganku agar kepopularitasanku meningkat.

"Bukankah... Akane Rin pernah menyatakan cintanya padamu? Kenapa tak kau terima saja dia?" Tanya Miki. Tampaknya, masih ada keraguan dalam hati Miki untuk melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Len.

"Siapa peduli dengan dirinya? Justru, kini ia ditanggung malu karena aku menolaknya tepat di depan publik. Dia tidak akan bertahan lama lagi di dunia entertainment dan aku akan menguasai segalanya." Ucap Len. Cih, dari awal aku sudah menyangka bahwa aktor pendatang baru ini tak baik!

Tanpa sengaja, mataku menangkap bahwa kini Miki tengah merekam diam-diam ucapan Len. Wah, ternyata dua artis ini saling ingin menjatuhkan, ya? Ckckck.

"Bagaimana kalau kita akui saja pada publik bahwa kita tak berpacaran lagi?" Usul Miki. Ayolah, itu hanya untuk memancing Len bicara lebih jauh lagi.

"Jangan. Setelah popularitas kita sama-sama mencapai puncak, barulah kita usaikan semua. Lagipula, kau mendapatkan keuntungan juga, bukan?" Tanya Len. Miki hanya mengangguk.

Hm... Aku dapat ide untuk mengacaukan dua artis brengsek ini. Aku pukul saja lengan Miki dari belakang hingga alat perekamnya terjatuh. Len pun sadar, ia sedang dicurangi oleh Miki.

"Kau mencoba menjatuhkan diriku, huh? !" Tanya Len dengan sangarnya. Tapi, Miki tak peduli dengan ucapan Len dan mencoba mengambil alat perekam itu kembali. Tentu saja, aku menghalangi maksud Miki dan mengambil alat itu duluan. Nah, kaget 'kan kalian melihat alat perekam ini melayang? Hahaha...

"S-SeeU?"

Eh? Mereka dapat melihatku? !

"Kembalikan alat itu!" Len mencoba merebut alat perekam ini. S-Sial, aku kira dia akan takut kepadaku!

Aku pun mengelak dan berlari dari Len dan Miki. Tak peduli dengan semua orang yang menatapku kaget. Jelas! Aku adalah orang yang meninggal pagi ini di rumah sakit ini!

"Kembali, wanita brengsek!" Jerit Len. Ah, bodo amat. Yang penting aku harus, mff!

"Kau aman."

A-Ada orang yang menarikku ke dalam sebuah kamar perawatan. Dan ternyata yang menarikku adalah...

"SeeU?" Laki-laki beriris dark aqua itu menatap heran padaku.

"K-Kaito?" Ternyata yang menarik aku adalah Kaito Shion, seorang wartawan yang aku... Sukai.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kaito masih terus bertanya-tanya. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku serahkan saja alat perekamku yang tadi aku rebut dari Miki.

"I-Ini! Tayangkan rekaman ini di seluruh channel agar publik tahu kenyataannya!" Aku mengatakannya dengan nada agak memaksa. Kaito memutar sekali rekaman suara itu.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kaito. Aku pun tersenyum dan menahan tangisku. Kaito bisa melihatku tapi, tak'kan bisa lagi menyentuhku. Dan itu...

... Membuatku sangat sedih.

"Tunggu, SeeU." Kaito menggenggam tanganku. Eh?

"K-Kau... Bisa menyentuhku?" Aku sangat terkejut! I-Ini keajaiban!

"Sebelum kau pergi, aku mau mempertemukanmu dengan Kaiko." Ajak Kaito. Dia menarikku menuju kasur tempat Kaiko berbaring.

"SeeU?" Kaiko shock begitu melihatku. Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku, takut airmata ini tak terbendung lagi.

"SeeU, maafkan aku..." Ucap Kaiko. Airmatanya mulai mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Aku tahu, SeeU, semua memang terlambat. Dan kau harus tahu... Aku sangat menyesal." Ucap Kaito.

"I-Ini salahku, Kaito. A-Aku yang keterlaluan. Aku telah membuatmu kena banyak masalah. Jelas saja, jelas... Kaiko membenciku." Aku tak kuasa menahan getir di hati ini.

"Aku yang salah! Aku menghalangi cintamu dan Kaito-nii! Aku yang bodoh!" Jerit Kaiko.

Aku hanya diam. Tak bersuara sama sekali.

Aku ingat kejadian pagi tadi. Kaiko memarahiku dan menuduhku menyukai Kaito. Tentu saja Kaiko tidak setuju, karena aku judes dan selalu membawa masalah bagi Kaito. Aku adalah model tersombong! Aku adalah selebriti terkotor! Aku adalah artis yang tak tahu etika, bahkan asusila!

Pada akhirnya, aku bilang pada Kaiko bahwa aku membenci Kaito. Aku tak ingin lagi mengenal baik Kaito, maupun Kaiko. Aku mengeluarkan segudang hujatanku untuk Kaito. Kaiko pun menangis dan keluar dari ruanganku. Aku akhirnya sadar kesalahanku dan berlari untuk meminta maaf pada Kaiko. Tapi, saat itu aku menyaksikan pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan. Kaiko hampir saja tertabrak oleh mobil ketika akan menyeberang jalan. Daripada aku menambah beban Kaito dengan kematian adiknya, lebih baik aku yang mati. Aku pun menyelamatkan Kaiko dengan taruhan nyawaku.

Aku menangis. Hati ini tak kuasa menahan rintihan di dada. Dan saat dingin di sekitar mencoba membunuh diriku lagi, Kaito mengembalikan hangatnya hidupku. Aku pun menangis di dekapannya.

"Aku... Aku sebenarnya sangat menyukaimu, Kaito. Aku menyayangimu... Maafkan aku, Kaito..." Ucapku. Kaito tak banyak berucap dan hanya tersenyum.

Ku rasakan tubuhku semakin ringan dan hangat tubuh Kaito makin memudar. Cahaya seakan datang menjemput diriku dan perlahan ku rasakan hilang kesadaranku. Kaito terus berusaha mendekapku erat, tak mengizinkan aku pergi. Tapi, aku tetap tak dapat menahan diriku.

"Selamat tinggal, Kaito... Aku menyayangimu."

"SeeU! SeeU! **SeeU!**"

Eh? K-Kok aku masih bisa membuka mataku?

"Akhirnya kau sadar, SeeU... Syukurlah..." Gumam Kaito lega. A-Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ada Gumi, Kiyoteru, dan Rin juga disini.

Kaiko muncul dari tengah kerumunan itu dengan menggunakan tongkat. Nampaknya, kakinya agak terkilir. Dia pun langsung melepas tongkatnya dan memeluk diriku.

"Aku bersyukur kau masih hidup, SeeU! Maafkan aku!" Ucap Kaiko sambil menangis di pelukanku.

Jangan-jangan...

"H-Hahaha... Hahaha!" Aku tak kuasa menahan tawaku. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini pun terheran-heran menatapku. Tapi, di tengah tawa ini, airmataku meleleh. Ini... Sungguh karunia terbesar dalam hidupku.

"Kaito, maafkan kata-kataku sebelumnya. Aku mau jujur. Aku menyayangimu." Aku pun menyatakan cintaku secara langsung kepada Kaito. Dia hanya tersenyum dengan hangat dan berkata, "Aku juga menyayangimu, SeeU.

Kini, aku menoleh pada Kaiko. "Maafkan aku yang selalu membawa masalah, Kaiko. Kini, aku akan berusaha jadi lebih baik." Ucapku padanya sambil mengelus rambutnya.

Kini, aku menoleh pada Gumi dan berkata, "Jangan pernah sekalipun serahkan harga dirimu pada cowok brengsek hanya untuk ketenaran namamu. Mengerti?". Gumi tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku menoleh pada Kiyoteru dan berkata, "Mulai sekarang aku akan dengar semua ceramahmu, staff bawel. Dan aku juga akan membantumu membiayai perawatan orangtuamu. Jadilah orang yang jujur, Kiyoteru.". Kiyoteru tampaknya terharu hingga ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk menangis.

Terakhir, aku menoleh pada Rin dan berkata, "Jangan pernah sekalipun mengungkapkan cinta hanya agar dirimu diekspos oleh publik. Cinta bukanlah hal yang dapat disetarakan dengan ketenaran. Kau pantas dapat cinta yang lebih baik dari Len.". Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku lega. Ternyata tadi itu hanya mimpi. Tapi, aku mendapat banyak pelajaran dari mimpi itu. Menjadi selebriti itu sulit. Tapi, lebih sulit lagi menjadi orang yang bersih dan jujur. Mudah-mudahan... Setelah ini aku bisa memperbaiki diri dan menjadi lebih baik. Amin.

_Fin._

_Fell Free to Review...  
><em>


End file.
